


【Hades相关】【扎墨扎】《piercing》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 复健二度………把之前的扎墨扎补完了。大概是打耳洞故事（？）有各种对过去的捏造。微妙擦边警告。
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)





	【Hades相关】【扎墨扎】《piercing》

**Author's Note:**

> 复健二度………  
> 把之前的扎墨扎补完了。  
> 大概是打耳洞故事（？）有各种对过去的捏造。  
> 微妙擦边警告。

扎格列欧斯同墨纪拉保持隐秘关系：此为希腊诸神中少有的所谓“地下情”。关系也有分分合合一说，然而说到底塔耳塔罗斯本来就是在冥界深深地底，因而各种感情倒也本来就是滚烫岩石表面淌过的热流。破镜要想重圆也得有高温相助。小小神成长，过往的幼稚退下一层皮，暂且把固执放一放，到了这个时候他模模糊糊地理解墨纪拉过去是如何看他的。神的日子是拉长着过，他就忘了墨纪拉应该比他更为年长。这么看来，对方称自己为“小小神”也没什么不可以，而放到现在他又能从这种称呼里品出一点独到的来。比蜜露更甜。如今想想先前自己这为破镜重圆做准备的示好十分笨拙，在冥王大殿休息室送出蜜露时语气生硬有如西西弗斯日复一日推动的大石头：没有谁会用生硬一词形容石头，但他会。他又想到墨纪拉蓝灰色的肌肤，上面没有哪怕一点浅浅的红色浮起来。当他在桌面之下交出违禁品时复仇女神其一仍神色冷淡，应当还是默认二人已经分道扬镳。这么一种色彩——蓝灰色——塔耳塔罗斯中只有这么一块色彩特异的、流动着别样光泽的石雕最终还是有所回应，脸色与行为似乎不相匹配。就当是最后一次迁就。复仇女神其一这么想后就能爽快做决定，于是她摘下一只骷髅耳环，放入小小神的手掌心中……他马上将手掌心蜷紧了。现在，小小神自己倒是对三分钟热度的恶劣之处有了切身体会。他要赶紧开溜：表面上是要留给对方一片清净，实则是怕年长一方很快会反悔，再把这宝贝临时收了回去。小小神不再脚底板上添火，而是要抹一层油，要比他某位奥林匹斯山上的亲戚跑得更快。后来这位亲戚把祝福送往冥界，要将信物交付，遇上一桩怪事。小小神脖子上多了条粗糙皮绳，只有上面的吊坠显得精致许多：一团火似的冥王之子是如何与骷髅头沾上边？而这骷髅头又不似冥王大殿门前的标记，没有含上一枚赠与死者的金币。然而奥林匹斯山的名信使有好多事要忙，很快又没影了。

以前的水仙花平原和现在的一样热，珀耳塞福涅不在后火焰烧得比以往更快。热得很，一缕一缕热气从开裂的地缝向上冒。覆了一层火焰的双脚在这上面走也不显得特别，因为这火焰被更灼热的部分给遮掩。连扎格列欧斯本人都觉得烫脚。先前他用一记穿刺同墨纪拉告别，而墨纪拉有力的挥鞭要在他赤裸胸膛上留下几道鲜红印记。新鲜伤口仅于此时此刻存在，当扎格列欧斯从冥河河水中趟过去，又回到那个大殿里时，身上就一点伤也没有。滴在复仇女神大殿中央的血倒还能多留一会儿：发黑发红的印迹有一连串，会在复仇女神其一战败前存在，而她又的的确确曾因这些小小细节而稍稍失神。她认定自己有恶劣、残酷嗜好的二妹不同，可她不得不承认那鲜血独一无二。人自然也是独一无二。到这么一个时候，她倒是想起来过去一个让对方见了血的小事。那时的扎格列欧斯还有管理档案室的权限，但在不少时候都是啪嗒啪嗒跟在她身后。她倒是想不出有什么能跟的，复仇女神的神殿里除了雕像便是高大石柱与寥寥几件刑具，比至少拥有几盆花花草草与一个失去了冥后的后花园更加无趣。当然，那时起扎格列欧斯就与父亲不怎么对付，倒也算是有个理由，不过这来往又过分频繁一些。彼时墨纪拉已具备冥界神明专业工作素养，试图将工作与私事分开——未果，头顶赤红桂冠的扎格列欧斯想让自己的外表有点新花样，要效仿墨纪拉给自己也穿耳洞，但是不得要领。耳洞本身不稀奇，神都会为自己做点装点，弄的方法本身也简单，拿一粒硬实的珠子在耳垂上碾似乎就可以……当然也能用细细的银钉直接穿透。其实他不怕痛，说到底就是有点小心思……墨纪拉哪能看不出来？所以说了是“未果”，还是答应。扎格列欧斯的房间里有张简易躺椅，他就照年长一方指示侧躺上去。这时倒是真显得比平常乖巧得多。扎格列欧斯从下往上看墨纪拉，眨巴眨巴眼，也不知对方什么时候要开始。这耳垂小又薄，墨纪拉以指甲尖轻掐两下，引得扎格列欧斯夸张地叫了两声：“痛！”墨纪拉知道这就是演戏，却还是要说“之后要比这更痛一些的”。但她说了谎，她还没把那银钉拿出来，而是用食指轻轻抚摸耳廓上，让扎格列欧斯觉得痒而脊背打颤，却又被她腾出的另一手摁住腰侧，让他的身体不要弹起来。“别动。”扎格列欧斯时而闭眼，时而悄悄睁眼：一点点，眯成一条细缝，偷偷地看，生怕这位复仇女神一位的接班人拿出的是什么恐怖的大家伙。不过墨纪拉到这个时候就比他所预想的要更爽快，他就觉得左耳耳垂一痛，有些火辣辣的。墨纪拉以拇指蘸取草药碎屑在小小圆洞上粗暴地擦了两三下。这举动实则是多余，因为在这儿谁都不会真的死掉，但对扎格列欧斯而言，这与倪克斯对他的关心完全不同。于是他还会多嘴问一句：“我要是从冥河河底爬上来，这个窟窿会合上吗？”

“记得在耳洞里塞上东西，要不然就会长回去。”

“我知道了，墨纪，但是我没有能放进耳洞里的东西。往里面塞颗石榴籽似乎不是个好主意。”

倒也不是什么事情都能顺遂扎格列欧斯的心意。墨纪拉想他向来丢三落四冒冒失失，就将加了银珠子做堵头的小东西给他：在冥界不是稀奇玩意，丢了也不可惜，又不显眼，不至于被哈迪斯看得一清二楚。手艺高超的匠人生前在凡间勤勤恳恳做工，死后也抽出部分时间为冥界提供种种器具与讨神明欢心的饰物。倒也不算很多，但她也的确有些古怪的耳饰，而她又清楚那些东西相较于不加额外装饰的银珠子会更合扎格列欧斯的口味……嵌了碎牙的耳坠啦（显然这装饰会让哈迪斯想起那些被打入地底碎成许多块的泰坦残骸），效仿着海怪眼珠子做的不对称耳钉啦（显然这装饰会让哈迪斯想起他吵闹的兄弟）。就这样吧。她也不去管扎格列欧斯的不满：他要是愿意把腮帮子鼓得跟石榴一样大，那就由他去。

扎格列欧斯那时起就精力旺盛，接着又拿着剑不知跑哪里去了。当然，她也不是什么都不管不顾。她收起银钉，注意到先前穿刺时些许血液留在手指上。她别过脸去舔一舔，倒也不觉得这是什么美味。可她确实记住这样的味道了。所以到了后来两人各往前迈一步，对方送了蜜露，她送出一只骷髅头耳环的时候，她会完整地想起这件事。鬼知道扎格列欧斯那家伙会不会记得呢！其实这不是很重要，但她确实对于扎格列欧斯没有“重蹈覆辙”感到意外。无论他记得与否，他似乎都应当提出一些任性的、幼稚的要求，这才像他。但他没有，之后再在塔耳塔罗斯的最后一道难关前拦住他时，她确实看见在这布着细密汗珠的胸膛上有骷髅头耳环在泛光。她是不会问的，而她自认还是留给对方一些宽容：她什么都不说，也不说那根手搓的皮绳是多么的粗糙。长剑捅穿她的腹部，长矛刺穿她的心脏，也不知是这宽容让自己败下阵来，还是对方的成长让自己败下阵来了。

后来墨纪拉想，倒也是时候把另一只耳环也给扎格列欧斯了。

fin.


End file.
